


you and i, we're a team

by bughaw



Series: One Hit Street [1]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: M/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: The fake dating AU no one asked for.





	you and i, we're a team

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes college is kicking my ass but i'm trying  
> i lost my other laptop where i saved all of my fics so im kinda back to square one with all the updates im so sorry  
> have this fic i wrote on my philo notebook

Phil didn’t know what time it was, all he was aware of was that he had been comfortable in bed a few moments prior, sound asleep, when his phone started ringing all of a sudden, rousing him.

 

He groaned, mourning the fact that he wouldn’t be able to get the two hours of rest he had been planning to get. Rolling to the side, he reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, eyes straining because of the brightness. The pout that formed on his lips when he read that it was Neo who disturbed him couldn’t be helped.

 

He slid a finger across the screen and whined into it. “Neo, why have you forsaken me?”

 

A snort could be heard from the other line. Phil smiled involuntarily. “I’m sorry for waking you up, but I really need to talk to you about something.”

 

Hearing Neo’s words, Phil perked up curiously. He sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard, his blanket pooling around his hips. “Ano yun? May problema ka ba?”

 

“Uh, the thing is—” Neo began but was cut off by someone barging into Phil’s room. Phil jerked and dropped his phone, his head snapping to the direction of his door. Standing there, in all her glory, was Mia. She was dressed casually, her hands resting on her hips as she scowled at him.

 

“Phil, I swear to god you better answer me right no—” She stalked towards him, and Phil couldn’t help but grab his phone and hastily get out of his bed to get away from her. He tried to rack his brain for anything that he could’ve done to piss her off but he came up with nothing.

 

“Mia, whatever it is, promise hindi ako yun! Blame Neo!” With his phone being on loudspeaker after what he did, he could hear Neo squawking at his words.

 

“Hey!” Neo protested but Phil honestly could care less. Mia was about to kill him and it may or may not be because of Neo.

 

Mia was stationary at the moment, foot tapping on the hard floor of Phil’s room. She had a contemplative look on her face as she watched Phil, and Phil couldn’t help but wonder if this was better than her actually killing him.

 

Finally, after minutes of silence from all three, Mia sighed. Her expression softened as her body relaxed. She sat on Phil’s bed, pinching her nose. “I’m not going to kill you, you know,” she told him as she leaned back on her arms. Phil couldn’t help but ponder about Mia’s sudden telepathy. “And I can’t read minds, Phil.”

 

Yep, psychic.

 

Mia laughed breathily. “We’ve been friends for a long time, Phil. I don’t need to be psychic to figure out what you’re thinking about.”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

Shaking her head, she patted the spot next to her. “I’m not going to kill you, I’m just mad that you and Neo didn’t tell me.”

 

Phil’s brows furrowed in confusion as he sat next to her. “Huh?”

 

“I had to find out about it from Neo’s parents. You know how that makes me feel? Neo rarely tells them anything and I had to find out from them!”

 

“Ano ba to?” He asked, glancing at his phone screen. The call had been ended but Neo had sent multiple texts in the course of a few minutes. Going through it, Phil’s eyes widened as he quickly locked it so that Mia wouldn’t see.

 

Mia wrapped an arm around Phil, resting her head on his shoulder. “I don’t like feeling left out,” just from her tone Phil was certain that she was pouting. “I thought we were best friends?”

 

“I, uh, of course we are, M! We just didn’t, uh, want to tell anybody until we’re sure that this is what we want.”

 

Sighing, Mia pinched his arm. “That’s bullshit. Were you guys worried that I was going to judge you? Seriously, me? The raging bisexual?”

 

Phil laughed, feeling awkward all of a sudden. “Hindi, hindi. What I saw was true. Gusto lang naming maging sigurado ni Neo na gusto talaga namin to.”

 

Mia nodded. “Fine, you’re off the hook. But don’t be surprised if I accidentally kill your boyfriend.”

 

“Mia, please, I’m too young to be a widower.”

 

“Too bad, Phil.”

 

“How did you get in anyways?”

 

“Oh, your roommate left the door unlocked, so I figured I can just barge in.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

 

Phil’s phone vibrated twice. Two more messages from Neo.

 

_Caw-chan: I may have told my parents that we were dating_

_Caw-chan: but to be fair they were bugging me about bringing a date to their anniversary party_

_Caw-chan: Mia found out phil dont let her in pls_

_Caw-chan: oh god dont die_

_Caw-chan: pls just roll with it pls i’ll owe you my life_

_Caw-chan: did mia kill you oh god im so sorry phil_

_Caw-chan: phil?_

* * *

Phil groaned into his arms, hating the day already when it had barely started. He had to miss an org meeting just so he could meet up with Neo in order to talk about what happened the night prior. Of all the things that Neo could have said, it had to be this.

 

“Phil?” A voice spoke out meekly, making Phil look up. Neo was standing next to the booth he was currently occupying. He looked bashful, and terribly awkward. As if the weight of his actions had finally sunk in.

 

“Upo.”

 

Neo followed his instructions, getting into the seat opposite Phil. Phil sat up and leaned back, a sigh escaping his lips. “Okay, why?”

 

“What why?” Neo blinked.

 

“Neo, dude, come on, why me? Couldn’t you have mentioned anyone else? Salle, Don, maybe Tomas?”

 

Neo’s lips formed an ‘o.’ A blush formed on his cheeks. He was a pretty sight, Phil couldn’t help but think. “I, uh, you were the first person that came into mind kasi.”

 

“Dude, seriously?”

 

Neo nodded.

 

Phil groaned, rubbing his face. He could back out, he really could. Specially after what happened with Mia last night. The thought of lying to her left an unpleasant feeling in his chest. On the other hand, he could understand Neo’s plight. Mr and Mrs Loyola had been hounding Neo to find a partner for a while now, threatening to set him up with someone if he didn’t do so. “Fine, sige na nga. I’ll do it, so stop looking like a kicked puppy.”

 

Neo perked up. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Basta may utang ka sakin ah.”

 

“That’s fine, thank you for this.”

 

Phil sighed. “Kelan pa ba kita inayawan?”

 

Neo’s brow furrowed as he thought about Phil’s question. His face brightened. “Never.”

 

“Weakshit kasi ako para sayo,” Phil teased, enjoying the blush on Neo’s cheeks. He didn’t understand why people thought his friend was aloof, it was so easy to rile him up and embarrass him.

 

Neo reached out and pinched Phil’s arm. “Wag ka nga.”

 

Rubbing the red mark, he stuck a tongue out at Neo.

* * *

The night of the party arrived and with it came Phil struggling to figure out how bowties worked while Neo watched him, a small smile on his face. Neo sat on Phil’s bed, already made up and looking impeccable as always. When Phil groaned for the umpteenth time that night, Neo chuckled and got up to help him out.

 

“Such a child,” Neo teased, his hands light as he worked Phil’s bowtie.

 

Phil pouted, resisting the urge to pinch Neo’s side. “I don’t understand why I have to wear one anyway, can’t I just leave my outfit as is?”

 

Neo shook his head, patting Phil down after fixing the other man’s tie. “I don’t think so. My mom might scold you if she catches you without one.”

 

“I’m not her child.”

 

“You might as well be,” Neo’s smile was telling. Phil had to avert his eyes in fear that the sight might leave him flustered. He stepped back, Neo’s hands falling due to the distance. “Now, come on, my mom’s going to kill us if we’re late.”

 

Phil nodded, taking his blazer that was draped over his desk chair before following Neo out. They made their way to the parking lot, where Neo stopped Phil before he got in.

 

Neo leaned up, pressing a kiss to Phil’s cheeks. “For good luck.” he grinned, getting in.

 

Phil laughed, thoroughly confused. Though he and Neo were close, the other man had never been this affectionate with him before.

 

They spent the drive in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Phil had noticed that Neo had been acting weird for a while but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. At first, he had decided to just leave it be, hoping that his friend would approach him in due time to talk about whatever’s bothering him. Now, after a few weeks have passed, add to that the act they’re keeping up, Phil didn’t see it happening soon.

 

They were lucky enough to not have encountered any traffic jam on their way to the party, and when they did get there, Neo handed his keys to the valet and they met with Cess right outside the venue where the party was going to take place. Her blue hair made a beautiful contrast to her black nightgown, and the necklace that Phil remembered Addie giving her completed her look. She bounded to them, a grin on her face. “Uy, lovebirds!” she greeted, kissing them both on their cheeks. “Let’s go in before Tita gets mad.”

 

“How’s Addie, Cess?” Phil asked, following her inside.

 

“She’s doing great! She was with Ate Mia earlier, hopefully she still is.” she replied, glancing back. Pausing mid-stride, she faced them. “Why didn’t you tell me you guys were dating?”

 

Due to their close proximity, Phil could feel Neo tensing up. He vowed to talk to him before the night was over to figure out what’s wrong. “We didn’t want to tell anyone before we were sure that we wanted this.”

 

“And do you?” Cess grinned.

 

“Yeah,” Neo voiced out in a soft tone, reaching out to grip Phil’s hand in his. Phil turned to him, noticing the look on his face. “I—we really want this.”

 

Phil squeezed his hand.

 

“I’m glad,” Cess said. She gathered them in her arms and hugged them tight. “You guys deserve all the happiness in the world.”

* * *

The party was simple, surprising knowing Mrs Loyola’s flair for theatrics, but beautiful nonetheless. Neo’s parents had been renewing their vows when a light drizzle started. Phil watched as the couple laughed in sync, Mr Loyola drawing in his wife for a kiss. He’d noticed Neo tearing up at the sight, and had decided to pretend that he didn’t see it for his friend’s sake.

 

He was able to greet Neo’s parents at the dinner afterwards. Mrs Loyola had all but squealed when she saw them, and had peppered Phil’s face with kisses as she thanked her for taking care of Neo. Phil was unable to fight off the blush that appeared on his face, but figured that it was no big deal after seeing a matching one on Neo’s.

 

“Alagaan mo siya, okay?” Mr Loyola, Antonio, as he had asked Phil to call him, told him when he hugged him tight. “I hope you love him as much as he loves you. You don’t know how happy it made us feel when he told us that you two were finally together.”

 

At his words, Phil couldn’t help but wonder how Neo had gotten so good at acting. Glancing to the mother-son pair, he and Mr Loyola watched as Mrs Loyola wiped the tears away from Neo’s eyes. From their spot, they could hear her cooing at her son, as if he was a child.

 

Phil took Neo’s hand in his, smiling at Mr and Mrs Loyola. “We don’t want to hold you up po, we’ll be at our table,” Phil told them. “Happy Anniversary.”

 

With Neo’s hand in his, he guided his friend just outside the hall, wanting to figure things out immediately. Things weren’t making any sense and he was quickly getting tired of it.

 

“What’s with you?” He asked once they were away from the party. “You’ve been acting weird for quite some time now.”

 

Neo shook his head. “We have to stop this,” he said with conviction. “I’ll tell my parents it was all a ruse. Whatever this is,” he gestured to him and Phil, “has to be stopped immediately.”

 

“Okay,” Phil muttered out, noting the hurt tone in Neo’s voice. “Why?”

 

“We’re lying. We lied to my parents, and we’re being unfair to everyone else. A-and we don’t even like each other the same way, so…” he trailed off, looking off into the distance. “I figure it’s best that we put a stop to this.”

 

“The same way?”

 

“I-yeah…” for the first time, Neo was at a loss for words. “It’s not the same way.”

 

“Neo, hindi ko maintin—”

 

“You’re so stupid! Mahal kita, ano ba! I had to go and fall in love with you even though you like Tomas!” Neo burst out into tears. “Fuck, first Salle, and now you. I have the shittiest luck, tangina.”

 

Phil blinked, not knowing what to say, which Neo seemed to take in the wrong way.

 

“Ask mom what room you’ll be staying in nalang. I’ll be with Mia.”

 

“Wait, Neo…”

 

“I’ll see you around Phil.”

* * *

Phil found himself with his nth glass of wine an hour later, deep in his thoughts. Neo’s words kept replaying in his head, and for all his intellect, he didn’t know what to do. He watched as Salle conversed with Neo’s parents, an arm wrapped around Don as he excitedly replied to what Mrs Loyola said.

 

“Hey,” Cess greeted him, taking the empty seat next to Phil. “San si Kuya Neo?”

 

“He’s with Mia, I think.”

 

“LQ?” she asked, taking Phil’s glass and chugging the wine down. She made a face.

 

“Eh, parang ganun nga,” he sighed, resting his face in his hands. “I think I messed up, Cess.”

 

“Bakit? Ano bang nanyari?”

 

“Well, first off, we weren’t really dating. Neo just wanted his parents to back off so he told them that he was dating me. I-I didn’t know that he actually lo- _liked_ me like that, so I figured I would help him out. You know, since we’re best friends. I wouldn’t have done so if I had known.”

 

“Are you joking?” Cess giggled. “Are you seriously implying that you don’t like Kuya Neo the same way? Anyone with eyes can see that you do.”

 

His brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re this oblivious to your feelings. Kuya, pretty sure you’ve been in love with Kuya Neo for a while now.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Kuya, you would do anything for him.”

 

“I’d do the same for Mia, and you, that’s what friends are for, right?”

 

Shaking her head, Cess pinched his cheeks. “Not to the same extent that you would go for Kuya Neo. Remember when he and Kuya Salle broke up and you almost killed my Kuya? Would you do that for Ate Mia?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“You were so blinded by your rage, Kuya. But you stopped, diba? You told me you stopped because you had to make sure Kuya Neo was alright muna before you beat up Kuya Salle.”

 

“And I would have done so for Mia, for any of my friends.”

 

“You missed classes because you didn’t want to leave Kuya Neo alone. You and Kuya Salle are one of the closest in the group and you almost broke off ties with him.”

 

Phil was silent.

 

Sighing, Cess took Phil’s face in her hands and made him face her. “Kuya, what do you feel when you’re with Kuya Neo?”

 

“Happy, of course. Neo has that kind of effect on people.”

 

“What would you feel if someone else pursued him and he reciprocated their feelings?”

 

An unpleasant feeling formed in his chest. Oh.

 

“Ano ba naramdaman mo nung sinagot ni Kuya Neo si Kuya Salle?”

 

“It was awful,” Phil mumbled. “I wanted them to break up because I thought Salle didn’t deserve Neo. No offense, Cess.”

 

Giggling, she shook her head and let him go. “It’s okay, Kuya. He’s a piece of shit sometimes but he’s my brother. Punta ka na kay Kuya Neo.”

* * *

Phil didn't know what room NEo was hiding in, and it took Mia leaving the room with a wink to his direction for him to find out. He’s quiet when he entered, already spotting Neo’s curled up form, devoid of the suit he was wearing and now in a maroon sweater Phil knew was his.

 

“Mia, leave me alone,” Neo whined, burying his face on his pillow. “Go make out with your girlfriend or something.”

 

Climbing in next to Neo, Phil snorted. “I have the wrong parts to be Mia, dude.”

 

Neo jerked, sitting up and facing him with wide eyes. “Fucking hell, Phil. Way to scare a guy.”

 

“You got upset,” Phil announced to the room. He was a bit out of breath.

 

“What?” Neo raised a brow. “Why are you out of breath? DId you run around the hotel before coming here.”

 

“I ran around the hotel because I didn’t know where to find you,” Phil said flatly. “Now, you got upset.”

 

Neo shrugged. “Let’s not.”

 

“You got upset because you thought I didn’t like you back.”

 

Neo pushed at his chest. “Seriously, Phil. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

 

“You got upset because you thought I wouldn’t like to do this with you.” Phil drew him in for a short kiss. When he pulled back, Neo looked at him in surprise. “Well, let me just say, I wouldn’t mind doing that since you need the practice. Jeez, Salle must have been a lousy kisser.”

 

Neo made an incoherent noise before reaching up and kissing Phil again. Phil couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss as he pulled Neo into his lap.

 

“Cess was right,” Phil breathed out. “I really do like you.”

 

Neo’s face was flushed, and Phil wouldn’t admit it but that, partnered with his smile, made a pretty sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
